As a vehicle seat comprising a seat cushion and a seat back, there is a conventionally-known vehicle seat in which a vibrator configured to impart vibration for massage to an upper body of an occupant seated on the seat cushion is embedded in the seat back (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Herein, the car seat described in Patent Literature 1 includes a seat back frame constituting a framework of the seat back, upper and lower reinforcement frames laterally bridges right and left sides of the seat back frame, a frame member attached to the upper and lower reinforcement frames, for example, by clips, and a vibrator retained in the frame member via spring members.